cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Antpo Binew
"The force is what keeps me running." --Antpo Binew During the year 42 BBY, a tall Kel Dor man in brown robes arrives at the doors of a mansion. He rings the doorbell and it opens up. In front of him stands a woman holding a small, brown-haired child. "I would like to give your child a blood test, if you don't mind", the man told the woman. "Ok, but be careful". A few seconds later the man looked at the woman. "Your child has over 5,000 Midi-chlorians". The woman looked back at the Kel Dor man with a confused face. Midi whats" she asked. The man then explained to her what Midi-chlorians were. "I need your permission to take the child back to Coruscant, so he can become a Jedi like me". The woman's tone got loud, "Who are you coming into my house and asking to take my child, I am going to call in the guards". The man signaled her to stop. He then spoke to the woman saying, "My name is Plo koon, and I am a Jedi Master who came here from coruscant looking for younglings". Suddenly, the woman tells the man, "I am sorry master Jedi. He is though not my only child. Take him just let me pack his stuff and say goodbye". The Clone Wars Battle of Tatooine (Part I) Twenty three years later, Binew was sitting on a chair inside of an army ship. The gunship crashes hard on Tatooine. Antpo and the squad exit the ship and started walking. Their goal was Mos Eisley, but out of no were, they were attacked by Tusken Raiders. Binew ignites his lightsaber and kills many atackers. The squad looses and taken hostage to a Tusken Camp. Antpo then cuts himself loose, and unties the troopers'. He spots chief holding his lightsaber. A sergeant takes the blasters out of a chest and give them to their owners. Antpo orders his clones to shoot the chief, they obeyed. After the chief dies, Binew uses the force and grabs his lightsaber. The raiders attack and he kills half of them. A member of the village screams out, "Get on your speeders and retreat", in Tusken Language. Once the Tuskens get on their speeders, the clones jump on without orders and follow. This was the first time Binew got to lead a squad, so he followed his troopers. The Tuskens lead Binew's squadron into a giant cave, were there was a Giant, floating, throne. Antpo was confused, suddenly, blaster bolts hit the commander's head and he falls. Binew Ignites his lightsaber and dodges the bolts. A whole army of Tuskens come out of the darkness and kill a few of Binew's clones. Antpo then cuts a few of them to pieces while the other clones shoot back. Sergeant Bling Diamond Runs up to Binew and screams out, "Sir! We have to-". Bling Diamond was dead. There was only two remaining troopers left. The squad was out numbered. Binew then called in Gunships. Twenty minutes later, ships land outside of the cave, and a batallion of clones run in. That was when the General wins. Suddenly, Antpo's holocom was ringing. After he answers it, one of his scout's bodies pops up. "Sir! There is a whole army of tusken raiders exiting an even bigger cave", says the trooper. "We are on our way!" Binew yells. He gets into a gunship and flies towards the cave. Antpo is followed by thirty other Gunships. The ships land and everyone exits them all. All the clones fire at the Tusken army, and the Tusken army fires at the Clone army with shotgun blasters. Two and a half hours later, the Republic wins. Binew and six other troops enter the cave while the other 90 are outside celebrating their victory, kicking the dead Tusken bodys arround. A huge holo table activates and shows an Image of General Grevious. "Commander, I-" Grevious stopped talking in shock. "Jedi Scum! You have ended the Tusken Army! There is no more of my new soldiers. I am sending my droids, be prepared!" Grevious coughes and his image disappears. Binew turns to his new Commander and tells him, "Get the army ready". Antpo lifts up his arm and calls the Jedi counsil for Attack Cruisers, more Clones, and more Gunships. The Red Vulture Antpo was sent to spy on a gang known as the "Red Vulture". He started to become good friends with the leader, Anthony Pobur, until they descovered he was a spy. They kicked Antpo out of the gang. Binew then traveled to the Archives of the Jedi Temple and descovers there is a Giant crystal cave on the snowy planet of Hoth. Antpo leaves the Jedi order and starts a new Campaign. He spent the rest of his life on hoth, and was accidently in the mittle of the battle between the Galactic Empire and the Alliance to restore the republic. Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Master Builder Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi General Category:Hinter-land Army